


Homework

by greensilverserpent, Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, PerfectPair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Some homework is really boring and absolute nonsense but that doesn't mean that there isn't a twist.
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 6





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2011-08 & 2020-10-05  
> Dedication: The first three paragraphs were written by me in 2011. I really thought this would never get finished. All the other lines are now from greensilverserpent, who simply didn't accept my verdict. Thank you for the beautiful ending.

Sometimes Tezuka questioned the relevance of the tasks the teachers gave them. What was the sense of learning things about the more or less religious beliefs of the past? The bespectacled boy didn't know, but he was about to finish his report. He had to write about a demon called Incubus, demons who fed on sexual energy. The people in Europe believed that these demons caused wet dreams for example. They thought as well that there was a way to summon them. Tezuka was working on that part now. He didn't notice that he whispered everything he was writing down, including the summoning chant. The brown-haired boy also didn't notice the appearance of another boy. Said boy had honey-colored hair, enchanting blue eyes and a long, black tail with a triangle-like tip. Tezuka froze when he turned around and saw the other boy lying naked on his bed. ''Who are you? And how did you get in here?'' ''Who could I be? Hmm, you should know that yourself, after all, you are the one who summoned me.'' Tezuka looked questioningly at the boy. ''Summoned you? I would appreciate it if you got dressed and left.'' A slight twitch of the tail was the only sign of annoyance the honey-haired boy showed. The boy smiled at Tezuka and said, ''Yes, you summoned me. You called me into this world and until I did what you called me for, I can't leave.'' ''You can't leave until you did what I want you to do?'' ''Exactly. Considering what kind of demon I am, I guess you want this.'' The demon made a gesture towards his body. Tezuka raised an eyebrow. ''Your body? Why would I want your body?'' A wicked smile was on the demon's lips while he got up and moved towards his master. He pressed himself against Tezuka and answered, ''I am an Incubus, a sex demon, so for what would one summon me? Hmm, I think we will have a lot of fun together.'' Tezuka almost gasped when the boy started to grind himself him. He pushed the demon away. ''What do you think you're doing? Leave, now.'' An angry expression had taken the smile's place on the boy's face. ''I do what all you humans always want. You guys are all the same. You summon me into this world for some sex and then send me away as fast as possible because I could want something. So let me get over with this!'' His blue eyes sparkled with hate while he hissed those words. Tezuka looked at the person in front of him before he spoke in a calm voice, ''I didn't mean to call you nor do I want to have sex with you. I had to write a report about your kind and must have summoned you accidently.'' ''Accidently? So you don't have a task for me?'' ''No, I am afraid I don't have a task for you, Incubus.'' ''Fuji.'' ''Pardon?'' ''I'm called Fuji and not Incubus.'' ''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, but you didn't introduce yourself either.'' ''Well, I did now. So may I know who called me into this world?'' Fuji asked with an interested shine in his eyes. ''I am Tezuka Kunimitsu. What are you going to do now, Fuji-kun?'' ''I will stay with you. I can't leave until you have a task for me.'' Tezuka sighed and walked over to his closet. ''What are you doing?'' The blue-eyed demon asked, curious. ''I'm looking for some clothes for you. You can't walk around naked. You'll catch a cold.'' Fuji blinked. ''Are you worried about me?'', disbelief clearly audible in his voice. A faint blush was barely visible on Kunimitsu's face while he answered, ''I am responsible for you. After all I did call you here. And it would be rather awkward to explain why I have a naked person in my room.'' The demon smiled. ''Yes, I suppose it would be, well at least the other humans can't see my tail, or the marks.'' Tezuka stopped and looked at Fuji. ''Marks? What marks?'' This time the bespectacled boy couldn't stop the concerned sound of his voice. The other boy turned around to show said marks, they almost looked like one big tattoo. The difference between the marks and a tattoo was that the long black lines, which formed a beautiful pair of wings, looked like they could unfold themselves at any second. Fuji gasped when Tezuka touched the wings. ''Are you alright, Fuji-kun?'' Tezuka asked, worried that he had hurt the other. ''I'm fine, but please stop touching the, hah, marks. They are very sensitive.'' The last sentence came out in a moan. Tezuka pulled his hand away from Fuji's back like he had burned himself. Both of their faces were bright red and none of them dared to look at the other. ''I'm sorry. Here, you can wear this.'' Fuji just nodded and took the clothes that Kunimitsu held in his hands, he was ashamed of himself. ''Thank you. I- I'm not mad at you. I know you didn't mean it, like that.'' The demon showed Tezuka a shy smile. Kunimitsu had to smile as well a few moments later, when he saw the adorable picture in front of him. Even though he had picked the smallest clothes he could find, Fuji still looked a little lost in them. ''I guess they are a bit too big.'' Tezuka said, trying not to smile again. Fuji only nodded and looked at his hands, which were almost completely covered by the sleeves of the sweat-shirt he was wearing. ''Fuji-kun.'' ''Yes?'' ''What will you eat while you are here?'' There was that wicked smile again. ''You should know that.'' And again Tezuka raised an eyebrow. ''So you really eat sexual energy?'' ''Well, yes but there is one small problem.'' Fuji said, obviously embarrassed about it. ''What problem?'' ''When you summoned me, you made a contract with me and as a result of that I can only feed on your energy.'' Tezuka looked like a statue, his face showed no reaction. In fact he wasn't moving at all. ''Tezuka? Are you alright?'' Fuji asked, worried. The demon didn't get an answer. His eyes turned sad and he looked down while he said, ''I think there is a way to send me back without fulfilling a task.'' Without looking at Tezuka, Fuji moved towards Tezuka's table in order to look through the information he had collected. Now Tezuka finally moved again and pulled Fuji into his arms. ''Fuji, please stay.'' ''It's fine, Tezuka. Maybe it would be better that way.'' ''No. You will stay.'' Tezuka's grip tightened. ''But-'' ''No buts! I want you to stay.'' On hearing that Fuji did something he had never done before, he returned the more or less embrace and cuddled up to Tezuka. Softly the demon whispered, ''Do you really want me to stay? I mean I- I…'' ''It's fine, Fuji. I really want you to.'' Kunimitsu answered gently and brushed through Fuji's hair. ''I like you, Tezuka.'' The demon almost purred the sentence, while his tail made its way into Tezuka's pants. ''F- Fuji?'' ''I'm hungry, Tezuka. Please, help me.'' Pleading, blue eyes looked at the brown-haired boy. ''I… Alright, I'll help you.'' The moment he had said it, Tezuka was sure he would regret it because he already felt the tail moving towards his private parts. Kunimitsu only felt a feather light touch and then a strong tug. That was when he realized that Fuji had gotten rid of his pants and boxers. ''F- Fuji?!'' ''Relax, Tezuka. It'll feel good.'' The demon almost purred and knelt down in front of Tezuka. Fuji licked his lips at the sight of Tezuka's already slightly hard cock. A gasp escaped Tezuka when Fuji slowly took him into his mouth. After a few rather careful sucks and an already panting Kunimitsu, Fuji started to bob his head. Blue eyes glinted, mischievous. He wanted his master to come, now. In order to achieve that goal he slowly moved his tail towards Tezuka's entrance. ''FUJI!'' Tezuka screamed the demon's name while he came. Again Fuji licked his lips, this time to catch every single drop he wasn't able to swallow. ''So sweet and tasty. You are a virgin, aren't you Tezuka?'' The demon asked in a low and seductive voice. Tezuka didn't say anything, he just blushed a little. ''Hmm, that is nothing to be embarrassed about. It is just rare to find a virgin nowadays, at least for my kind. ''I can imagine that. Is a virgin something special for you?'' ''More or less. A virgin tastes different from others. You taste still sweet and pure.'' Fuji purred and cuddled up to the still a little breathless Kunimitsu. After a while of silence Tezuka looked at Fuji and asked, ''Is there a way for you to stay here with- within this world?'' Fuji blinked, confused. He was sure Tezuka wanted to say something else. ''I think so, but I don't know how.'' ''Hmm.'' Silence fell over the room again. ''Why?'' ''Pardon?'' ''Why did you ask?'' ''I- I just thought that no one would be able to summon you again, if you stay here.'' ''I see.'' Fuji felt a wave of sadness. The demon didn't understand why, he had never felt like that before. ''Fuji?'' Tezuka looked worried at the smaller male. ''Hmm? Oh, sorry. I was a little lost in thought.'' Tezuka was still not convinced that Fuji was alright. He looked at the demon, who obviously wasn't aware of the shadows in his eyes. ''Don't worry, Tezuka. I'm just tired.'' Fuji said with a fake smile and curled up on the floor. Kunimitsu looked sad at the smaller boy. ''Fuji.'' But Fuji didn't move. Tezuka sighed and picked the demon up. ''W- What are you doing?! Let me down! I want to sleep!'' ''You will sleep on the bed.'' Was all the bespectacled boy said before he placed the struggling demon on his bed. ''But where are you going to sleep?'' ''Depending on your decision, the couch or next to you.'' ''I could sleep on the couch.'' ''No, that thing is not a sleeping place I would offer to anyone at all.'' When Tezuka turned to go to get the couch ready, Fuji held on to one of the sleeves of Tezuka's sweat-shirt. ''Stay here. You can sleep here.'' Fuji whispered and looked away to hide that he was blushing, again. 

''I… I lied. I want you to stay with me. This must sound totally crazy to you, but I don't know how to explain this. I simply feel attached to you.'' Tezuka said when he was lying next to the demon. He couldn't help himself, he had felt guilty to have lied to the demon and Fuji deserved the truth. ''Do you really feel like this? 'Cause I feel like that and I know what that means for me.'' Blue eyes were locked on Tezuka's, with a very serious look. Tezuka swallowed and said, ''Yes, I do. I still don't understand why, but I do feel like that.'' Once he had said that, Kunimitsu felt something wet dripping down on his skin. Fuji was hovering over him, smiling and crying at the same time. Before Tezuka could ask what was wrong, his lips were sealed by Fuji's. The demon kissed him like his life depended on it. When they had to stop, Fuji curled up on Tezuka's chest and purred happily. ''Fuji?'' ''You are my soulmate. I'll explain it to you tomorrow, we should sleep now.'' Tezuka could only agree, it was getting late and they would have a long day ahead of them. They had to find a way for Fuji to stay. 

When Tezuka woke he felt something heavy on his chest and something like a snake in his pants. ''Fuji?'' The demon was still sleeping and his tail didn't move, but Tezuka was not sure that it would stay that way. Fuji cuddled up closer to Tezuka. A soft sigh escaped the bespectacled boy. ''What are you doing to me Fuji?'' ''Hmm? Something wrong, Tezuka?'' The honey-haired boy asked in a sleepy voice. ''Your tail… in my pants.'' ''Is it bothering you?'' ''Well, it…'' Tezuka blushed, remembering the previous day. ''Mhm… Mitsu is getting hot. Are you remembering something you liked?'' Fuji teased. ''I- I- Fuji…'' ''It's alright. I was just teasing. Your reaction is normal.'' With these words Fuji kissed Tezuka softly on his cheek and carefully removed his tail from within Tezuka's nightwear. 

''You're sure we can find something soon?'' The demon inquired while Tezuka got himself breakfast. ''I'm not sure if it will be today but I'm sure we'll find something that can help. Don't worry so much. Would you like some of this?'' The pancakes looked good but Fuji had never had any as he didn't need them to sustain himself. As if reading his mind Tezuka smiled. ''Just because you don't need them as food, doesn't mean they won't taste.'' Fuji had to agree. And after a small pause he took a nibble from an offered bite, stealing the rest not a moment later. Tezuka's smile grew. ''I'll get you your own helping.'' ''But-'' ''No buts. If you stay here, you'll have to learn how much people tend to eat during one meal.'' Fuji's eyes turned a shade darker. ''You really wish for me to stay with you? Forever?'' ''As long as my life lasts, yes.'' Fuji still couldn't fully grasp it but was happy to have found what he had. When Tezuka finished, he waited patiently for Fuji who was licking off the last crumbs. Then, with a more serious air around him, Tezuka asked what he wanted to know. Desperately wanted to know. ''Tell me what you meant about me being your soulmate.''

*

''This one suggests to find a willing virgin for his or her first time at real intercourse.'' ''Real intercourse?'' Tezuka looked up from the papers he was perusing, one brow raised. Fuji smiled. ''You know, me taking you for your first time ever.'' Tezuka blushed softly. ''You mean you-'' ''Yes, I would work you open and then push inside. Gently, of course. And then get you off with my cock.'' Tezuka looked back down to hide the increased redness his cheeks now sported. ''I wouldn't let it hurt, Kunimitsu. Besides, there might be another way. We just have to keep looking.'' 

''This one suggests to feed off of a virgin for a time period of at least a year. By then the contract should rewrite itself into a more beneficial version for both parties. But it doesn't say what exactly will be written.'' Fuji finished his sentence with a small sigh while Tezuka looked on, eyes turning defiant. ''Not happening.'' ''But it might just make me go back and you'll be free.'' ''We don't know that. Besides, you are feeding off of me already anyway. And I'm not waiting a year to find out if or if not a contract will rewrite itself and to what end.''

''This one says to travel to a remote location in the mountains and perform a sacred ritual.'' Tezuka surmised, keeping his eyes on the paper. ''With or without much blood involved?'' Fuji asked softly, curling deeper into the chair he was sitting on. Tezuka read the paragraph once more. ''With a lot.'' Fuji made something like a hiss. ''No way. I'm not putting you through that.''

After another myriad of described ways, Tezuka and Fuji had to admit that they were running out of humanly possible options. When Tezuka set his glasses onto the table Fuji moved behind him, letting his hands knead the tense shoulders and earning himself a pleased hum. Fuji smiled. Yes, he would definitely get used to all of this. And he wanted to be kept. For as long as possible. Leaning down after being positive that Tezuka's higher brain functions were slightly mushy, Fuji whispered, ''You know, we might have to resort to the very first option we read about. Again, I promise I'll be as gentle as possible. If you allow me to take that gift for myself.'' ''Gift?'' Tezuka's brain really had trouble thinking but he couldn't bring himself to tell Fuji to stop massaging. ''What gift, Syusuke?'' Fuji's smile turned shy. ''Well, a first time is always special. Much more so when it is given freely. And especially when it is given to one of my kind.'' ''How?'' ''I don't know. I just know what people say and what the ancient tales describe. It's supposed to be… divine. Though I'm quite sure the book who said that wasn't allowed around the demon world in the first place.'' Tezuka wasn't sure why, but as his brain was obviously not to be consulted right now, he simply went with his gut. Something he normally didn't but had, when used in the past, normally proven useful. In moderation, of course. ''I'll sleep with you. But not tonight. We should both get some real sleep before that attempt.'' Fuji's eyes sparkled, knowing Tezuka couldn't see his intense pleasure right now. ''Of course, Kunimitsu.''

*

''Nee, Tezuka.'' It was still dark when Fuji lightly touched at Tezuka's shoulder, hoping the other boy would wake. He was not disappointed. ''What is it, Syusuke?'' ''You know, the option we talked about.. .'' ''Yes?'' ''You know, it only works if… '' ''If?'' ''It only works if the virgin is allowing all of it willingly. Body and mind. If there is only lust it will be for naught.'' Not able to school his features completely just yet, Tezuka looked almost put out to Fuji and that was the last thing the demon had wanted. ''Please don't take this the wrong way. I don't mean to imply that you don't want what you're going to do. I just…'' Tezuka sighed, rolling a little so he could enclose Fuji into his arms. ''Syusuke, I do want you to stay. And I do want you to stay with me. Just me. I have no desire to do any of this half-way. I am going to let you take me. And I am going to enjoy it. The only thing I am going to ask of you in return-'' ''Anything.'' Tezuka chuckled softly at the interruption. ''The only thing I am going to ask of you in return is that you will allow me to pleasure you back.'' Fuji looked crestfallen. ''But- But why? It's not required. And you really don't have to. I can just-'' ''Syusuke. If we are going to do this, we are doing it together. With each other. Now, will you teach me what feels good to you?'' ''Yes.'' The word was but an exhale of a soft breath, clearly showing how overwhelmed Fuji was feeling. Tezuka tightened his embrace and let his head fall onto the shoulder beneath it. ''Sleep, Syusuke. It will be fine.''

*

Losing his virginity to Syusuke had been one beautiful session of intimacy. The pain that should have come with the first breach completely forgotten in the face of overwhelming pleasure. Syusuke had really made it the best possible experience for him and Tezuka would be the last person to not repay such a kindness.

''Argh!'' He was as tired as after a long match but seeing Syusuke like this, lost in passion that he had inflicted, made Tezuka proud. Fuji's head lolled to the side, his mouth gasping for air but his eyes were fixed on Tezuka despite everything. Tezuka swallowed but then saw the mischievous glint in the former demon's eyes. ''I think you learn too fast, Kunimitsu. I might have to watch myself.'' Tezuka smiled. ''We could also just train your stamina.'' Fuji laughed. ''Getting cheeky with me now, aren't we?'' ''Had the best teacher.'' Fuji's ever-present smile turned soft. ''You're really something, you know.'' Tezuka found himself smiling back, just as soft. ''Likewise.''


End file.
